


Taiko no Tatsujin

by kiwiihowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tummy kisses, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiihowell/pseuds/kiwiihowell
Summary: literally the shortest little drabble i’ve ever written. s/o to olivia @crzyfast for the idea !!! basically just fluff and domesticity. enjoy :))





	Taiko no Tatsujin

“JESUS FUCK CHRIST SHIT FUCKING-“ Dan yells as Phil cautiously enters the room, only to see Dan slamming his taiko drum controllers down on to the table in front of him. 

“Is.. everything okay in here?” Phil asks, setting his coffee down onto the table in front of him. 

“This fucking gameeee” Dan whines, giving a few sad little taps with his fingers onto the mini taiko drum. 

“Can I watch?” Phil asks, sliding over to sit next to Dan. Dan chews the inside of his cheek, clearly trying not to smile. 

“You might want to keep a wide birth, this game tends to make me want to punch the nearest object to me, which is you in this case.” he says, picking the controllers back up and booping Phil’s nose with one. Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s middle, burying his face in his chest. 

“I don’t know how you can watch like that.” he says, voice calm, despite Phil hearing his heart speed up. Phil laughs at him, sitting up to face the screen. Dan starts the level again, exhaling through his mouth. It starts off relatively slow, but towards the end Phil can see why Dan was cursing. 

“Jeez, I think I would have an aneurysm playing this.” Phil says. Dan scoffs, still mostly focused on the screen. 

Dan’s still aggressively pounding the taiko drum as Phil slides one hand up the back of Dan’s shirt, gently gliding his fingers up and down. Dan hisses and straightens a bit, somehow still playing. 

“Your hands feel like dead people.” Dan says, but leans into Phil anyways. Phil squeezes his hip, which makes Dan miss a beat. 

“Phil I swear.” Dan says. Phil laughs again, pulling his hand out from underneath Dan’s shirt. Dan finishes the song successfully, jumping up from the chair and almost knocking over the drum and controllers in the process. He dramatically gets down on his knees and bows over, hands in a praying position. 

“Wow”, is all Phil can say, as Dan gets back up and walks back over to Phil. 

“Look who didn’t have an aneurysm.” he says. Phil scoffs.

“How are you trying to compete with me when I didn’t even play?” he says, grabbing Dan by his hips and pulling him closer. Dan laughs, bracing his knees on the couch so he doesn’t collapse on top of Phil. 

They lock eyes for a moment, before Phil lifts up the front of Dan’s shirt to start tracing around his bellybutton and over his hip bones. Dan looks down, watching Phil intensely. Phil looks back up at him, smiling when they make eye contact. Dan’s dimple pops in response. 

Phil dips his head forward, leaving gentle kisses on Dan’s tummy and hips, making Dan giggle and squirm in the process. Phil smiles, pulling Dan down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. He presses his ear to Dan’s chest again, listening to his heart’s quickened pace. 

“Yours is probably doing that too.” Dan quips. Phil leans back into the couch to let Dan listen to his heart. Dan leans forward, laying his hands and cheek to Phil’s chest. He lets out a little laugh. 

“Told you so.” He says, smirking up at Phil. Phil smiles down at him, kissing his forehead. Dan smiles to himself, getting up off the couch and going to put the taiko game away. 

“I love you, you know.” Phil says. Dan turns around and feigns ignorance. Phil kicks him in the ass, which makes Dan cackle maniacally. He puts the game away and walks over to Phil, getting in his space. 

“I love you, too.” he says quietly, pecking Phil on the lips, before walking around the couch to go to the kitchen. Phil stares after him, smiling and thinking to himself. His coffee is getting cold on the table, but he can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
